


Just blame Liam

by StoriesAboutUs



Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: “Can you explain the fire?” Kara stands with her supersuit, her standardized pose and her threating look she only used with bad guys (and when she’s being bad cop mom)."I just told you over the phone ma! It was a freakish accident." Liam continues coughing while Lara pretends to cough as well but all she's doing is laughing but covering her mouth with her fist."You have one more chance before I have to call your mother and tell her that our daughter and our son burned the tree house," She says and the two culprits turn to each other, silently communicating with their eyes.They were in so much trouble if they didn’t treat it carefully.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602238
Kudos: 121





	Just blame Liam

**Author's Note:**

> Another small one shot in this universe

The worst thing for a parent to ever endure is your kids in danger. That’s why when Kara heard the distress call from both of her older children, her world stopped in its axis and if she would’ve been a little bit faster, she would’ve broken the sound barrier and she would’ve ended up with a different situation just like her friend Barry found himself in.

But she arrived at the place as quickly as she could, and she saved them both from the fire that was consuming the tree house. Flames upon flames engulfed the little house but with one blow of her freeze breath it was out. Once she assessed the damage both to her kids and the treehouse, she was glad to know that her kids were perfectly fine, and the house while it took a few things, it was relatively okay, enough for it to take a couple of hours of repairs.

Although, she couldn’t say per-se that the kids were fine. A little shaken up, of course, but they look guilty enough for her to know that it wasn’t an accident at all. Liam was looking down to the floor, while Lara was certainly avoiding her stare.

“Can you explain the fire?” Kara stands with her supersuit, her standardized pose and her threating look she only used with bad guys (and when she’s being bad cop mom).

"I just told you over the phone ma! It was a freakish accident." Liam continues coughing while Lara pretends to cough as well but all she's doing is laughing but covering her mouth with her fist.

"You have one more chance before I have to call your mother and tell her that our daughter and our son burned the tree house," She says and the two culprits turn to each other, silently communicating with their eyes. This was the freakish part since they weren’t the twins in the house but acted like it even though they have different ages. Still they don’t say anything and just keep on watching each other and she’s about to pull out her phone to do just that, call Lena and let her know about the incident so that she could help her with the appropriate grounding action.

After all they burned down the fricking treehouse!

Even though she has been there countless of times with the two teenagers, whether it would be because one of them punched another student, or when one of them (ok both of them) went off on their teacher and got the detention or the one time they got suspended, or when one of them-

Kara could go on and on, but this was new, and she wasn’t equipped to handle this right now. "Let's make a deal."

Lara speaks before Liam can say otherwise. "We're listening." Always the instigator and the mind behind almost all of their shenanigans, she leans towards her blonde mother as if they were about to concoct another one of her crazy ideas.

"I won't tell your mother what you did if you tell me the truth and not the half ass lie that you just made up on the spot." Liam turns to Lara and silently has a conversation with their eyes again. While Lara’s eyes say yes, Liam’s eyes scream no. The debate goes on for two minutes before Kara goes insane with their silent conversation. She can’t say that it doesn’t bother her when she knows that Lena and her, were the first to create this sort of telepathy conversations.

"Ok you two, your time is up, so what would it be?" She looks at her kids and they seem to reach a verdict. Lara seems to have won the battle when Liam sighs and his shoulders drop and begins to fidget in his spot.

"We will take it." Lara nods and Kara only raises one eyebrow expecting one of them to continue with the bargain.

"So Liam freaked out because he asked someone out on a date," Lara says and Kara whispers "finally," to which Lara nods, because there’s no denying _who_ he asked out on a date. "Right? So he began to pace around like a mad man and in the process, he kicked the few candles that were laying around. And we may or may not have been stashing some alcohol Liam stole from moms bar for the party that we were going to have this week and that spilled too so ergo it explains the fire."

Kara stares at the two of them and tries to look stern but fails when he sees Liam blushing and hiding behind his hands and Lara mouths 'amateur'.

Kara rolls her eyes and laughs at them. "Well, we need to talk about the fact that you were going to have a party while we were going away, but it’s normal at your age. What doesn’t sit well with me is the alcohol, but we did tell you that it was better if you were going to drink to do it in a small amount and to stay wherever you were or do it in our house."

“Yeah, but this dumbass was just so nervous that he literally blew up our tree house!” Lara says in jest and Liam rolls his eyes and punches her in the arm.

“I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Well, it’s cute that you’re nervous about inviting Bella on a date.” Kara says and Liam freezes. “Who said it was Be- What? No what are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, we all know it’s her. Or am I wrong?”

“No, I did invite her.” Her son groans, and is still mortified, so she pulls him in her arms and motions Lara forward for her to join.

"I'm just glad you guys are safe."

Liam mumbles against her shoulder, "Are you going to tell mom?"

"Just about the fire but not what caused it. Next time just- nope not falling for that."

“What about the secret party that we were going to host?” Lara says, looking innocent and cute. She definitely got the puppy eyes and the pout from her. 

“I’ll allow it, just because you already invited Bella. But if your mother finds out, you’ll be on your own. She can’t know that I knew.” Lara hugs her even tighter and Liam fists bumps the air.

“You’re the best.”

“I know.”

“Whoa, geez mom, your ego is enormous!”

“Just imagine if your mom would’ve been here, instead.”

“Oh thank Rao, it’s you.” Lara quips and the three of them laugh until they hear a clearing throat behind them. One that she knows it belongs to her wife. How did she miss the calming beating heart and the gentle steps that were approaching them, she doesn’t know but the one thing she knows is that the three of them are screwed.

"How much do you think she heard?" One of them whispers and the other two shrug.

"We're screwed."

"Yeah."

“Just blame Liam,” Someone whispers, and Liam rolls her eyes.


End file.
